Inventive concepts relate to an integrated circuit device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a capacitor structure and/or a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
Since an area allocated to a cell has decreased with downscaling of integrated circuit devices, the width of a capacitor structure has decreased and the height thereof has increased to maintain an effective surface area of the capacitor structure. However, as the aspect ratio of the capacitor structure increases, difficulty of a manufacturing process has also increased. Therefore, there is a need to develop an integrated circuit device having a structure in which the height of a capacitor structure is reduced/or which manufacturing process difficulties are reduced.